


Cacophony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [446]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Poor Fornell. Why is he guarding Gibbs or Tony at a time like this?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyfullscroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfullscroll/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/21/2000 for the word [cacophony](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/21/cacophony).
> 
> cacophony  
> Harsh or discordant sound; dissonance.  
> The use of harsh or discordant sounds in literary composition.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the 3 I normally post a day) for Joyfullscroll. 
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #153 Romance.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cacophony

Fornell held his hands over his ears. Gibbs’ idea of romance involved far more cacophony than he could handle, even without thinking about exactly what they were doing. His mind was happily playing a reel of film of what Gibbs and DiNozzo were likely getting up to now, much to Fornell's dismay.

They were lucky Fornell owed them for saving his life or he'd have run away at the first sound of cacophony, instead of sticking it out and guarding them. Though he still wasn't sure why Gibbs had asked him to guard them in the first place. 

Gibbs had mentioned something about Abby and possibly some of the others following them and trying to disturb their honeymoon, but Fornell hadn't seen any sign of them. Fornell shivered. It was still weird to be on Gibbs' honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
